YunJae ::: Because I Love You, Boo!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Jaejoong baru sadar Yunho tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama ini. Ditengah kesibukannya yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, tiap malam Yunho meluangkan waktu untuk mengirim pesan atau menelphon Jaejoong sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya, atau hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam/Karena Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong/BOYLOVE/YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Complete.


**Because I Love You**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC.

**Pairing : **Yunho X Jaejoong

**YUNJAE IS REAL!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Because I Love You © fanboyHAE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'Aish... Kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku sangat muak dengan sikap Yunho eoh? Apa cintaku kepadanya sedikit berkurang?'

Jaejoong mengacak – acak rambutnya sambil memikirkan hal itu. Ia merasa aneh sendiri memikirkan perasaannya yang sedikit kacau akhir – akhir ini. Ia merasa ada yang hilang terhadap perasaannya kepada Yunho, _Namjachingu_nya. Hubungan yang baru seumur jagung itu mulai terasa hambar. Entah apa sebabnya yang jelas Jaejoong merasa perasaannya pada Yunho tak seperti awal hubungan mereka.

Refrain lagu DBSK - _Why Did I Fall in Love with You _terdengar di kamar yang cukup luas itu. Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil _handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

.

1 new message

**From : My Yunho**

_Malam Jae, mianhae untuk hari ini dan mianhae aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang._

_Tadi ada rapat OSIS sampai sore terus aku langsug futsal bareng temen – temen.._

_Besok pulang barengnya, ya Boo…_

.

Jaejoong menghela napas membaca pesan singkat itu. Memang akhir – akhir ini ia dan Yunho sudah jarang bertemu. Walaupun mereka satu sekolah, tapi kesibukan Yunho yang Ketua OSIS membuat mereka jarang bertemu meski di sela – sela jam istirahat. Dan mungkin itu yang membuat perasaan Jaejoong menjadi kacau seperti sekarang.

Dering ponselnya (lagi) membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Dibukanya pesan singkat itu.

**From : MyYunho**

_Sudah tidur Boo? Have a nice dream, ya._

_Jangan lupa mimpiin aku ^o^v_

_Saranghae… _

Jaejoong tidak membalas pesan singkat itu. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mulai terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya. Jam 6.15 pagi, Kibum, adik Jaejoong sudah menggedor – gedor pintu kamar _Hyeong_nya itu.

"Jaejoong _Hyeong_, Yunho _Hyeong_ udah jemput tuh di bawah!" kata Kibum sambil mengedor pintu kamar Jaejoong.

'Yunho? Jemput kesini? Jam segini? Tak biasanya. Biasanya dia datang ke sekolah pas jam tujuh atau paling awal jam tujuh kurang lima.' Pikir Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

"_Hyeong_!" teriak Kibum lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ne, Bummie, sebentar lagi _Hyeong_ turun." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian.

Jaejoong langsung mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah kemudian pamitan pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_-nya yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Tumben pagi – pagi sepeti ini kau sudah menjemputku?" Tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kenapa Boo? Tak bolehkah?" bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah bertanya balik dan memasang tampang manjanya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi biasanya kan kau datang ke sekolah pas bell masuk, hanya merasa aneh saja kau sudah ada di sini." respon Jaejoong.

"Hehehe… aku sangat merindukanmu Boo. Rasanya kita sudah lama tak ngobrol seperti ini." jawab Yunho manja.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yunho. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke sekolah bersama – sama dengan menggunakan mobil Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik. Jaejoong sudah menunggu hampir 15 menit di sebelah BMW Sport biru milik Yunho.

"Boo… _Mianhae_, kita tak jadi pulang bersama. Baru saja Kim _Seonsaengnim _memintaku untuk memimpin rapat persiapan festival yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi." Kata Yunho datang tergopoh – gopoh.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang.

"Huh... Aku mengerti, kalu begitu aku pulang sendiri saja." Jawab Jaejoong dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"_Mianhae_ Boo, kau jangan marah padaku ya." Kata Yunho memohon.

"_Nde..._ Aku pulang duluan… bye." kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu.

'Aishh! Selalu begini! Kapan kau punya waktu buat ku Yun? Kaulah yang menyebabkan hubungan kita jadi aneh seperti ini.' Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati.

TIIINNN TIIINNN!

Suara klakson membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong. Mobil itu pun berhenti lalu turun seorang _Namja_ tampan yang kira – kira sedikit lebih tua dari Jaejoong.

"Hai Cantik… Pulang sendirian ya?" kata seorang _Namja_ yang turun dari mobil tadi.

Jaejoong tertegun memandang pemuda itu.

"Siwon _Hyeong_? Kapan kau pulang dari Inggris?" kata Jaejoong takjub. "Dan aku Tampan _Hyeong_, aku kan _Namja._" lanjut Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tadi malam, dan _Hyeong_ sengaja buat Kejutan untukmu, manis." jawab Siwon sambil menggombal. "_Kajja_, _Hyeong_ antar pulang, tapi kita makan dulu ya... _Hyeong_ lapar." Lanjut Siwon.

"_Nde_... Kajja." jawab Jaejoong sedikit sebal karna memang dia tak suka dirayu apalagi di panggil cantik, manis... itu kan sebutan untuk para _Yeoja_... sedangkan ia adalah seorang _Namja_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon adalah tetangga Jaejoong sejak kecil yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Jaejoong. Dia sudah seperti _Hyeong_ Jaejoong sendiri. Dulu Siwon sering menghibur Jaejoong yang menangis karena dimarahi orang tuanya atau karena bertengkar dengan Kibum, oleh karena itu Siwon sering memanggil Jaejoong 'Cengeng'. Dan empat tahun yang lalu setelah Siwon lulus SMA, ia melanjutkan kuliah fotografi di Inggris.

Siang itu mereka makan dan dilanjutkan jalan – jalan sampai sore. Sekitar pukul 18.30 Siwon mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

"Gomawo Jae, sudah mau menemani _Hyeong_ jalan – jalan." Kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Ya! _Hyeong_ apa – apaan sih... rambut ku kan jadi berantakan!" kata Jaejoong sebal.

"Hehehehe…. Yasudahlah, _Hyeong_ pulang dulu ya... Annyeon" Kata Siwon sambil menuju ke rumahnya di seberang rumah Jaejoong.

"Nde..." respon Jaejoong datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja selesai mandi Jaejoong mendapati Ponselnya sudah ada 2 pesan masuk.

**From : MyYunho**

_BooJoongie, mianhae untuk yang tadi siang._

_Aku membatalkan kencan kita lagi. _

Pesan yang kedua

**From : +62857xxxxxxx**

_Cantik... ini nomer Hyeong yang paling tampan ^.^_

_Siwon._

.

Bukannya membalas pesan dari kekasihnya,Jaejoong malah membalas pesan dari Siwon.

.

**To : Wonnie Jelek**

_Mwo? Cantik? Hyeong aku ini Namja. NAMJA._

_Dan dari mana kau dapat Nomer Ponselku?_

.

**From : Wonnie Jelek**

_Lhoh, emang kau sangat cantik Jaejoong-ah..._

_Bahkan kecantikanmu melebihi Yeoja manapun :D_

_Rahasia ;)_

_Hehehe_

_Lagi apa?_

.

Dan sms merekapun berlanjut sampai larut malam. Tepat saat Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, ponselnya berbunyi.

1 New message

**From: MyYunho**

_Jae,, Kau marah padaku Boo? Mianhae, aku benar-benar minta maaf…_

**To : MyYunho**

_Ani... aku tak marah padamu Yun..._

**Fom : MyYunho**

_Huh, Syukurlah kau tak marah, Boo ^^..._

_Jangan bergadang ne..._

_Good Night baby, sweet dream my sweetheart _

Jaejoong bingung sendiri. Di saat perasaannya pada Yunho sedang mengalami kejenuhan, tiba – tiba saja Siwon sang _'Guardian Angel'_ dan cinta pertamanya datang lagi. 'Huh, kenapa hidup ku jadi serumit ini.' batin Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin memburuk. Selain mereka sangat jarang bertemu, Jaejoong sudah mulai protes karena acara – acara mereka sering dibatalkan mendadak dengan alasan kesibukan Yunho. Seperti siang ini, lagi – lagi acara mereka batal karena Yunho harus rapat OSIS dadakan.

"Jae, Mianhae... Aku juga tak tau kalau hari ini ada rapat dadakan lagi. Tapi OSIS memang sangat sibuk akhir – akhir ini, aku harap kau mengerti ne." kata Yunho panjang lebar.

"Yun, aku capek harus sabar terus. Terlalu banyak kencan kita yang kau batalkan secara mendadak! Tau begini aku pulang saja dari tadi." kata Jaejoong emosi.

"Tapi Jae, Festival akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, dan OSIS harus benar – benar matang mempersiapannya."

"Cukup Yun, kau urusi saja OSIS kesayanganmu itu, minggir... Aku mau pulang!" kata Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan Yunho.

"Boo… BooJae Tunggu..." kata Yunho memanggil Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tak menanggapi sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Jaejoong sampai di gerbang sekolah, dia melihat Siwon yang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya.

"_Omo_? _Hyeong_, kau ada apa kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Tentu saja menjeputmu!" tanggap Siwon santai.

"_Mwo?_ Kau mau menjemputku? Tapi kenapa tak menghubungi ku dulu, _Hyeong_?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"_Aigoo..._ memangnya ada undang – undangnya yang yang berisi kalau mau menjembut _Namja_ manis satu ini harus memberi kabar terlebih dahulu?" jawab Siwon gemas.

"Hehehe iya iya, tapi siapa taukan _Hyeong_, aku sudah pulang duluan?"

"Hahaha… Tapi nyatanya kau masih disinikan... Jae, kita jalan – jalan dulu ya. Terserah kemana saja, _Hyeong_ sedikit penat?"

"Pantai saja _Hyeong_?"

"OK! _Kajja_, kita kesana sekarang!" Kata Siwon sambil masuk ke mobilnya bersama Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sekolah, tapatnya diruang OSIS, Yunho yang akan memimpin rapat terlihat sangat gelisah memikirkan _Namjachingu_nya yang marah padanya. Ia meminta Yoochun, sahabatya untuk menggantikannya memimpin rapat.

"Chun, tolong gantikan aku ya, aku ada urusan sebentar…" Kata Yunho.

"_Mwo? Andwe_..." balas Yoochun.

"Please..." Yunho memohon.

"Tapi _Hyeong_? Kau kan ketuanya... Bagaimana tanggapan yang lain kau aku menggantikanmu?"

"Tenang saja, nanti aku bilang kepada mereka, mereka pasti akan mengerti kok... lagi pula kau wakilnya kan? Jadi aku rasa tak masalah sama sekali"

"_Nde_..." jawab Yoochun sedikit tak ikhlas.

Rapat siang itu dimulai.

"Selamat siang teman – teman, sebelumnya saya minta maaf siang ini saya tak bisa memimpin rapat ini karena suatu hal. Untuk itu, saya minta Park Yoochun selaku Wakil Ketua OSIS untuk menggantikan saya. Terimakasih." Kata Yunho lalu meninggalkan ruang rapat dan berlari mencari kekasihnya di depan sekolah. Tapi nihil. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Yunho memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong di rumahnya saja.

**#rumah Jaejoong**

Yunho menekan bell rumah Jaejoong. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun membukakan pintu.

"Eh.. Yunho… Lho? Jaejoongnya mana?" Tanya _Eomma_ Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"_Mwo_? Jaejoong belum sampai rumah _Ahjumma_? Tadi Jaejoong pulang dulu waktu Yunho ada rapat OSIS." Kata Yunho sedikit berbohong.

"Ohh.. ya sudah, Yunho masuk dulu saja. Mungkin Jaejoong dalam perjalanan pulang..."

"_Gomawo Ahjumma_, tapi Yunho menunggu Jae diluar saja."

"_Arraseo..._ "

Yunho merasa gelisah. Berkali – kali dia menghubungi _handphone_ Jaejoong, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena akhir – akhir ini sering mengecewakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, _Namja_ yang dikhawatirkan Yunho itu sedang bersenang – senang bersama orang lain. Di pantai Jaejoong becanda dan bermain – main bersama Siwon. Jaejoong juga seolah melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Yunho tadi.

"Jae, kita pulang ne… Sudah sore." kata Siwon menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne _Hyeong_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae... bangun.. kita sudah sampai rumah? Dan sampai kapan kau mau tidur disini? _Hyeong_ juga mau pulang..." canda Siwon.

"Mwo? Sudah sampai? _Mianhae Hyeong_, aku masuk dulu ne. Gomawo untuk hari ini... Annyeong." kata Jaejoong keluar dari mobil.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Jaejoong menangkap sosok pemuda yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi _Namjachingu_nya sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Yunho?" Kata Jaejoong kaget.

"Kau baru pulang Boo? Dari mana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak siang tadi." jawab Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Aku—"

Belum selesai Jaejoong menjawab, Siwon berlari dari rumahnya.

"Jae, ponselmu tertinggal dimobilku." Kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan ponsel Jaejoong.

"_Oh ne... Gomawo Hyeong.." _

"Jangan dipikirkan... _Hyeong_ pulang dulu." Kata Siwon sambil menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Yunho tertegun menyaksikan adegan di depannya barusan.

"Jadi… Kau pergi sama Siwon _Hyeong_, Boo?" Tanya Yunho. Yunho memang tahu tentang hubungan Siwon dan Jaejoong yang sudah seperti kakak adik dari cerita Jaejoong. Jadi tak ada kecurigaan sedikitpun dihati Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku cuma khawatir tadi. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mu. Sekarang aku bisa tenang, kau sudah sampai rumah." Kata Yunho sambil terseyum. Senyum yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kini senyum itu terasa menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang Jae, jangan lupa istirahat, kau kelihatan sangat lelah."

Yunho mengecup jidat Jaejoong sebelum dia pergi. Jaejoong langsung masuk rumah dan berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia merasakan getar – getar cinta yang ia rasakan saat bersama Siwon kini tumbuh lagi tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa kecewa terhadap kekasihnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ia merindukan Yunho yang dulu, Yunho selalu memperhatikannya, selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Walaupun kini perhatian Yunho masih seperti dulu, tapi ia ingin keberadaan Yunho disisinya, bukan hanya sekedar perhatian lewat sms atau telepon saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Jaejoong selalu menghindar dari Yunho. Berkali – kali Yunho mencoba menghubungi dan menemuinya, tapi selalu gagal. Di saat hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin memburuk, Jaejoong lebih sering pergi bersama Siwon. Jaejoong merasa saat sedang bersama Siwon segala masalahnya menghilang. Tapi itu malah membuat Yunho semakin sakit. Dia sering melihat Jaejoong dijemput Siwon saat pulang sekolah.

Siang itu Jaejoong sedang duduk sendiri di taman depan sekolah. Tiba – tiba Yunho datang menghampirinya. Dan kali ini Jaejoong tidak bisa menghindar.

"Boo, kenapa kau menghindar dariku akhir – akhir ini? Aku ingin bicara denganmu Jae…" Kata Yunho lirih sambil memandang sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

"Membicarakan apalagi Yun! Kau selalu mementingkan urusanmu sendiri dan tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi! Untuk apa pula aku memperhatikanmu jika kau terus seperti itu! Kau bisa berbuat sepeti itu kepadaku kenapa aku tidak!" Jawab Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"Jae… Itu sudah jadi resikoku sebagai Ketua OSIS, dan asal kau tau Jae, kau tak pernah melupakan mu. Aku selalu memberi perhatian walaupun sekedar sms atau telepon."

"Tapi aku tak butuh semua itu Yun, yang aku butuhkan adalah sosokmu di sampingku, bukan sekedar sms atau telepon mu saja! Kau mengeti tidak sebenarnya!"

"Jae… yang perlu kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu, Boo. Tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawab ku sebagai ketua OSIS. Aku harus bersikap Profesional… Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan beban kepada anggota lain. Sedangkan mereka sangat mempercayaiku dan mempunyai urusan masing – masing."

"Sudahlah Yun, aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi! Aku maklum waktu sekali – dua kali kau membatalkan acara kencan kita. Tapi sekarang, coba kau ingat Yun, sudah berapa kali kau membatalkan acara kita gara – gara kegiatan OSIS mu itu... Tak sadarkah kau selama ini telah menyakiti hati seseorang dengan sikap mu yang sepert itu. Aku tau kau seorang ketua Osis, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membatalkan semuanya dengan begitu saja? Aku usulkan Jung Yunho, jika kiranya kau tak bisa menepati janjimu jangan lagi kau membuat janji yang akhir – akhirnya mengecewakan pihak lain. Camkan itu!"

"Jae, itu di luar kehendak ku. Akhir-akhir ini Kim _Seonsaengnim_ sering meminta diadakan rapat dadakan untuk acara Festival itu. Aku harap kau mau mengerti. AKu benar – benar minta maaf telah begitu besar mengecewakanmu."

"Mungkin kau berpikir sekarang aku orang yang paling egois, Yunho, kerena tak mau mengerti semua ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika bersikap seperti ini padamu. Aku sudah terlalu bersabar dengan semua ini. Dan aku akan buat keputusan agar kau tak dapat menyakiti salah satu pihak lagi. Jung Yunho–ssi, mulai sekarang kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi! Aku mau kisa berpisah sampai disini! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan keadaan ini, aku menyerah atas sikapmu kepadaku akhir – akhir ini. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi ingat itu! Kau urusi saja urusan mu sendiri begitu pula dengan ku…" Kata Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho yang masih _shock _dengan kalimat Jaejoong barusan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"_Mianhae Jae…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan ajakan _Eomma_-nya untuk makan siang. Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit hati. Sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit karena memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho. Tapi ia harus berbuat apalagi? Mungkin memang ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Dari pada mereka tetap berhubungan dan saling menyakiti.

"Joongie, _Gwencana_?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dari luar kamar Jaejoong.

"_Ne Eomma, Gwencana_. Joongie hanya lelah _Eomma._" Jawab Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat dulu ya _chagi_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya Jaejoong tak kunjung keluar kamar. Puluhan pesan dan panggilan masuk dari Yunho masuk ke ponselnya tapi tak di hiraukannya. Jaejoong masih duduk terdiam di dekat jendela. Menyesal? Mungkin iya... Tapi semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan bukan sepenuhnya ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Joongie, boleh _Eomma_ masuk?" tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, yang berarti "Ya". _Eomma_nya itu langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Beliau kaget mendapati putranya terdiam dekat jendela dengan wajah yang cukup pucat.

"Joongie _chagi_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bersedih Jae?" tanya _Eomma_ Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong penuh kasih sayang.

"_Gwencana_ _Eomma_… Hanya saja, mulai sekarang Joongie tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan _Namja_ yang bernama Jung Yunho itu." jawab Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencoba menutupi betapa sakit hatinya sekarang dari sang _Eomma_. Oleh karena itu ia hanya menjawab dengan nada biasa.

"Putus? _Waeyo_? Yunho menyakitimu eoh? Dia yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" Tanya Nyonya Kim lagi dengan nada yang khuatir.

"_Ani,_ Joongie yang mengkhiri hubungan kami... _Eomma_... Joongie sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Yunho yang seenaknya saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Joongie... Yunho dapat berbuat seperti itu kepada Joongie.. Kenapa Joongie tak bisa membalasnya? Toh Joongie berbuat seperti ini juga karena dia."

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja sekarang. Muka anak _Eomma_ sudah sangat pucat seperti itu." Kata _Eomma_ Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan kamar putranya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah. Yunho datang ke rumah Jaejoong tapi tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, _Ahjumma_ sudah mendengar semua dari Joongie. Sebenernya apa masalahnya sampai kalian mengakhiri hungan kalian? Maksud _Ahjumma_ Joongie sampai berbuat seperti ini?" ucap _Eomma_ Jaejoong lembut.

"Yunho yang salah _Ahjumma._ Selama ini Yunho sering membatalkan acara Yunho dengan Joongie karena OSIS yang akhir – akhir ini sangat sibuk, dan mungkin itu membuat Jaejoong kecewa kepada Yunho… Tapi Yunho dapat memaklumi semua ini." Jawab Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan Joongie ya, dia memang kadang seperti anak kecil."

"_Ne_ _Ahjumma_, Yunholah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Yunho tak bisa menjadi _Namjacingu _yang baik untuk Joongie. Padahal _Ahjumma _juga sudah merestui hubungan kami ini yang terbilang errr kurang normal ini. Tapi Yunho masih sangat mencintai Joongie, _Ahjumma_... Yunho sama sekali tak mau kehilangan Joongie…"

"_Nde, Ahjumma_ tau. Nanti _Ahjumma_ coba memberi pengertian ke Joongie tentang kesibukan Yunho akhir – akhir ini. Sekarang lebih baik Yunho pulang dulu, istirahat. Pasti kau sangat lelah hari ini. Sudah sibuk di OSIS, sekarang malah tambah masalah ini."

"Ne _Ahjumma_, _Gomawo_, Yunho pulang dulu." Kata Yunho sopan.

Setelah Yunho pulang, Bunda Jaejoong langsung ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Joongie, _Eomma_ sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Yunho. Benarkah anak _Eomma_ mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena kesibukannya?"

"_Ne Eomma_… Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"_Jinja? Aigoo_... Cuma karena itu? Tak ada alasan lain?"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ceritakan kepada _Eomma_"

"Aku… Sebenernya aku... suka Siwon _Hyeong_ _Eomma_. Dia cinta pertama Joongie. Dia selalu menghibur Joongie saat Joongie sedih dan dia selalu ada waktu buat menemani Joongie setiap saat, bukan seperti Yunho yang harusnya melakukan itu kepada Joongie, padahal ia adalah kekasih Joongie... Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.. Dikiranya aku ini apa"

"_Mwo?_ Jadi selama ini kau tak mencintai Yunho?"

"Joongie mencintai Yunho _Eomma_. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi akhir – akhir ini Yunho tak pernah menepati janjinya dan pada saat itu pula Siwon _Hyeong_ datang. Perasaan Joongie jadi tak menentu, Joongie bingung. Joongie mencintai mereka berdua. Dan Joongie mulai merasa hubungan Joongie dengan Yunho sudah berbeda _Eomma_, tak seperti dulu lagi. Tapi mungkin dengan berpisah dengannya adalah jalan yang terbaik buat kami berdua"

"Jaejoong-ah, sebaiknya kau merenungkanya, kau harus dapat membedakan mana rasa sayang dan mana rasa suka. Mungkin rasa sayang mu ke Siwon adalah rasa sayang seorang _dongsaeng_ unyuk _Hyeong_nya"

"Joongie bingung _Eomma_, Joongie tak tau.. Joongie pusing memikirkannya... Biarkan saja yang sudah terjadi dan tak perlu di ungkit –ungkit lagi, dari pada akan membuat hati Joongie semakin sakit"

"Mungkin benar kata _Eomma,_ Jae…" kata Siwon yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Siwon _Hyeong_? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Sudah dari wal kalian berbicara." Kata Siwon sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Jadi _Hyeong_ dengar semuanya? Dasar penguping"

"_Nde_, _Hyeong_ sudah mendengar semuanya. _Hyeong_ juga tak tau kalau Jae sudah punya _Namjachingu_... Kenapa Jae tak menceritakannya kepada _Hyeong_?"

"_Molla._.. Lagi pula _Hyeong_ juga tak tanya kok. Jadi bukan salahku, kalau _Hyeong_ tak tau sama sekali..."

"Soal kau menyukai _Hyeong_, mungkin bener apa kata _Eomma,_ Jae. Kau menyayangiku sebagai seorang _Hyeong_. _Hyeong_ juga sayang pada Joongie tapi hanya sebatas rasa sayang sebagai _Dongsaeng._ Dan _Hyeong_ juga mau memberi tahumu bahwa _Hyeong_ juga sudah punya kekasih, namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia teman satu kampus saat _Hyeong_ kuliah di Inggris. Kapan – kapan _Hyeong_ pasti kenalkan Joongie sama dia." Kata Siwon panjang lebar.

"Joongie, coba _Eomma_ tanya, apa kau cemburu saat mendengar Siwon sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Nyonya kim yang sejak Siwon datang lebih banyak menjadi pendengar.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala.

"Nah, sekarang coba Joongie bayangkan kalau sekarang di luar sana Yunho sedang berduaan dengan _Namja_ atau _Yeoja_ lain. Bagaimana perasaan Joongie?" Kata _Eomma_nya lagi.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia malah mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Ada yang sakit kan Joongie? Itu tandanya Joongie masih sangat mencintai Yunho."

"_Ne_ _Eomma_, Joongie menyesal, Joongie terlalu egois Joongie memang salah. Joongie memang bodoh _Eomma_, _Hyeong_... Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan biarkan seperti ini dulu sampai kami menentukan pilihan yang terbaik..."

"Joongie tak bodoh kok, tapi cengeng…" canda Siwon.

"_Hyeong_ malah ngeledekin Joongie, _Eomma_. Awas kau _Hyeong_! Dasar kuda liar!"

"Sudah – sudah, jangan berdebat lagi!" Kata Nyonya Kim melerai mereka.

"Lebih baik besok kau temui Yunho dan minta maaflah kepada dia." Kata Siwon.

"Akan ku pikirkan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong sengaja ingin menemui Yunho di kelasnya. Tapi seperti biasa, Yunho tidak bisa ditemui. Ia sedang mempersiapkan acara Festival yang akan diadakan besok. Jaejoong berjalan pulang. Dan ketika ia melewati lapangan basket, tempat untuk mengadakan Festival besok, ia melihat Yunho sedang bekerja keras mengarahkan pengurus OSIS lainnya untuk suksesnya acara itu. Jaejoong baru sadar Yunho tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama ini. Ditengah kesibukannya yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, tiap malam ia sempatkan untuk sms atau telephon Jaejoong sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya, atau hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong menoton pensi sendirian. Tak ada Yunho yang menemaninya. Teman – temannya yang lain sedang bersama kekasihnya masing – masing. Jaejoong juga tidak melihat dimana Yunho berada. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merindukan sosok Yunho. Rindu sms – sms Yunho yang memenuhi inbox ponselnya.

Suara MC membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. "Ok! Penampilan selanjutnya sangat special. Penasaran? Langsung saja kita sambut ketua OSIS kita JUNG YUNHO…"

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Dan banyak _Yeoja_ yang menjerit histeris. Jaejoong tertegun. Dia terus menatap Yunho.

"Selamat siang semuanya… lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang paling aku cintai." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan, Kim Jaejoong"

Yunho mulai memetik gitarnya.

_oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda_

_i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_

_dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_

_naneun tto i gireul mutneunda_

_neol bogo sipdago_

_tto ango sipdago_

_jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_na apado joha_

_nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_na du beon dasineun_

_bonael su eopdago_

_na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_

_niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_na apado joha_

_nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_nae meongdeun gaseumi_

_neol chajaorago_

_sorichyeo bureunda_

_neon eodinneungeoni_

_naui moksori deulliji annni_

_naegeneun_

_na dasi sarado_

_myeot beoneul taeeonado_

_harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na_

_naega jikyeojul saram_

_naega saranghal saram nan_

_geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka_

_neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Jaejoong terbelalak kaget saat melihat penampilan Yunho yang diberikan hanya untuknya. Selesai menyanyi, Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boo…" kata Yunho lembut.

"Yun, mianhae. Jongmal Mianhaeyo..." kata Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal.

Yunho langsung merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Ssstt… maafkan aku juga, Boo. Aku yang salah."

"Yunnie, _Gomawo_..."

"Buat?"

"Buat selama ini. Aku sadar selama ini kau tak pernah meninggalkanku. Ditengah kesibukan mu, kau menyempatkan diri untuk SMS atau menelponku... dan terimakasih karena kau mau memaafkanku sebagi teman."

"Apa maksumu hanya sebagi teman?"

"Bukannya kita sudah putus?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah menyetujui permintaan konyolmu dan asal kau tau Jae. Aku melakukan itu semua karna aku sangat mencintaimu My BooJae. Aku tak mau kehilangan mu. Saranghae Kim Jaejoong."

"Nado Yun. Nado Saranghae Jung Yunho."

"Kita baikan?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Yunho membalas senyum itu lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat penuh kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE END—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me : fanboyHAE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**


End file.
